


Cockblocked!

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cockblocking, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo gets his jam on until he's totally blocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocked!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarpeDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/gifts).



> Based on prompt #49 "Well, this is awkward" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [carpedm87](http://carpedm87.tumblr.com/).

Apollo at center stage, screaming his rock song into the mic, playing the electric guitar.

~*~

  


I'm feeling down, can't get it up  
drowning nectar in my cup  
Cause that EROS' just too much  
always breaking my hookups

And I'm cockblocked! 

YOU hear me? Cockblocked! 

Cockblocking the cockblocker  
gonna be a real shocker  
Cockblocking the cockblocker  
cause my cock will not be stopped!

Cockblocking the cockblocker  
gonna free my old stalker  
Cockblocking the cockblocker  
Wipe the smirk right off his face!

 

Zephyros - Uhh, Apollo, that doesn't rhyme?  
Apollo - Are you the god of music?  
Zephyros - Err, no  
Apollo - then stop try'na block my jam.  
Zepyros - *hands up and leans against the wall, amused*  
Apollo - Right then …

Time to call the love god out  
make him cry or make him pout  
beyond the measure of all doubt  
Fair play fucks the turnabout

And he'll be cockblocked!

YOU hear me? Cockblocked!

Cockblocking the cockblocker  
gonna be a real shocker  
Cockblocking the cockblocker  
cause my cock is cream of the crop!

Cockblocking the cockblocker  
hand in hand with my stalker  
Cockblocking the cockblocker  
Zephyr? You up for a fuck?

 

Zephyros -  
Apollo - Well?  
Zephyros - Oh, you're asking me? I thought that was part of the song.  
Apollo - It's both. You do understand how music works, right? How a lyric can have multiple meanings?  
Zephryos - Right. *stands up, dusts off hands, flutters wings* Sure, I'm up for it.  
Apollo - *sets down guitar, grinning wide.

Eros - *shimmers into existence, blocking his path* Ahem?  
Apollo - Are you serious, right now? It’s not fair! How come it’s always me?  
Zephyros - Well, this is awkward.

Apollo - I'm so fucking Cockblocked!!!!


End file.
